Friendzy(My version)
by ninjakingofhearts
Summary: After hearing hearing Lincoln hanging out with Lori's friends sisters wanted to have their brother meet their friends too until they all form a party of friendship.


Lincoln:What you guys want to introduce me to your friends?

Lisa:Correct brother since Lori took you to the mall and you met her friends we would like to do the same thing.

Lucy:That s right Lincoln.

Lincoln and everyone jumped in fright as Lucy appeared and a pipe organ played.

Lana:Lucy can you please not sneak up on us like that!?

Lisa:So what do you say?

Lincoln:Well why not?

Lola:You ll love meeting my friends Linky.

Luna:Sam is looking forward to meet you.

Lincoln:Cool!

Lisa:I'll start first then Lola will go second, Then Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna and finally Leni.

Lincoln:That s fair Great order.

Lori:Looks like you're gonna have a blast.

Lincoln:I sure am Lori.

Lisa:Starting tomorrow you get to meet Darcy and all my classmates.

Lincoln:All right.

The next day Lisa took Lincoln to meet her classmates and her best friend Darcy.

Lisa:Greetings fellow classmates. This is my brother Lincoln.

Darcy:Hey I remember him.

Lincoln:Hello Darcy.

David:I m David.

Lincoln:Lisa is He your boyfriend?

Lisa:Affirmative. He is my crush and boyfriend.

David:Were you dress up a a mime with your sister at my older sister's party.

Lincoln:Wait you're Maggie's little brother?

David:I am.

Lincoln:Wow. It's a great pleasure. I work with Luan in her business Funny Business as her assistant.

David:And I think you're better when you're just being yourself.

Lincoln:Thanks David. But I'm always there for my sisters and I love all of them no matter what.

Lisa:Thanks Elder Brother.

Darcy:My big sister told me about her talk with you is that true?

Lincoln:Yep I sure did talk to her.

Lincoln tells Darcy about it which touch her heart.

Darcy:Aw that is so sweet!

David:Worlds of wisdom.

Lincoln:And you're Petey right?

Petey:Yes Petey Wimple.

Lincoln:Pleasure to meet you. I'm Lisa's brother Lincoln but why are you eating paste?

Petey:I like the taste.

Lincoln:It's not good for you. It may be non-toxic but it's not good for your health.

Petey:Oh please what could-*Suddenly he felt his stomach.*Uh oh.

Lincoln: See?*Lincoln took him to the bathroom and had him throw up.*

Lincoln pat his back. Lincoln and Petey came out and Petey didn't look so good.

Lisa:This is what happens when you eat non-toxic adhesive; Street name: Glue.

Ms. Shrinivas:Lisa, Lincoln, can you take him to the nurses office?

Lincoln:Okay.

They did so. Lincoln even tell Petey about a kid who also ate paste like him but from the PowerPuff Girls.

Lincoln:That kid Elmer was made fun of for eating paste and look what happened to him.

Petey:Can that happen to me?

Lincoln:No that was just in a cartoon. But don't make the same mistake like he did okay?

Petey:I won t.

Lincoln:That a boy.*Cleans his face.*

Petey s parents picked him up and Lincoln told them what happened.

Petey s mom:Well I hope you learn your lesson.

Petey:I did mom.

Petey's mom:And thanks for looking after my boy.

Lincoln:You're welcome

As Petey leaves with his parents Lincoln continues meeeting the rest of Lisa's classmate.

Charlotte:I'm Charlotte Yang please to meet you Lincoln.

Lincoln:You too Mrs. Yang.

Lisa:Careful she's a biter.

Lincoln:Why?

Lisa:Look at the apple she's holding.

Lincoln saw Charlotte take a huge bite out of the apple as a lion roar was heard.

Lincoln:Whoa!

Lisa:See what I mean?

Lincoln:Is there a reason why you're a biter?

Charlotte:I don t really know.

Lincoln:Well just as long as you don't bite your classmates.

Charlotte:I won t.

Lincoln:That a girl.

Lisa:You are quite an inspirational influence Lincoln.

Lincoln:Really?

Lisa:Indeed brother.

Darcy:And you inspired me and my sister.

Lincoln:Thanks Darcy.

Ms. Shrinivas:And look how my students are inspired by you.

They were happy The rest of Lisa's classmates grow fond of Lincoln. It was a good time spending with Lisa s friends. The next day it was Lola's turn.

Lola:You re gonna love my friends Linky

Lincoln:Okay.

In Lola s first grade class, Lincoln was met with Lola s friends

Lola:Everyone I like you all to meet my big brother Lincoln.  
Everyone:Hi Lincoln.

Lincoln:Hi everyone

Winston:My name is Winston.

Lincoln:Hey that's also Eli's last name.  
Winston:Really.

Lola:Winston is my boyfriend Linky.

Lincoln:looks like you got your prince charming.  
Lola:Yep.

Lincoln:I suppose you two did a play of either Snow White, Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella right?

Lola:We were in all of those plays. But Winston is one of my pageant judges.

Winston:That s right

Lincoln:Oh.

Lola:That s how we met.

Roxanne:And I'm Roxanne.  
Lincoln:It s a pleasure to meet you Roxanne.

Lincoln:I suppose you like being a princess too right?

Roxanne:Yep

Lincoln:Well what kind of princess you and Lola would be if you're with the Disney princesses?  
Lola:Aurora!

Roxanne:Cinderella!

Lincoln:Thats would makes sense cause you're wearing pink like Aurora except in the movie she's blue.  
Lola:She wore pink also. But thanks Lincoln.

Lincoln:And you Roxanne I'm guessing you're wearing glass slippers.

Roxanne showed him.

Lincoln:Thought so.

Roxanne:Yep

Lincoln:Do you ever wonder in the movie why Cinderella's toes aren't shown?

Roxanne:Writers error. Disney was still learning a lot back then.

Lincoln:Or maybe she was wearing clear pantyhose.

Lola:Thought never came to me.

Lincoln:Until the sequels.

Lola:Yep.

Roxanne:But you do have a point look.*She remove her class slipper to show clear tights.*

Lincoln:That does help. So maybe that s the case.

Roxanne:You're right.

Lincoln:Yep.

Lola:Now to meet the rest of my friends.

They did so and they all took a liking to Lincoln he even inspired them. Next was Lana.

Lana:Skippy meet my big brother Lincoln.  
Lincoln:So you are Skippy?

Skippy:I sure am. Lana has told me so much about you Lincoln.

Lincoln:Is he your boyfriend?  
Lana:He sure is.

Lincoln:It looks like all my sisters are having love interest.  
Lana:We sure do bro.

Skippy:Is it true you help Lana save the frogs?  
Lincoln:Yep. Me and Lana couldn't let them be dissected.

Skippy:I would be surprised if you two wanted to save dinosaurs from Jurassic world as well.

They laughed. Then it was Lucy's turn. Lincoln walked into Lucy s class.

Lucy: Hey Lincoln.

He jumped in fright as a pipe organ played

Lucy:Ready to hang out with my friends?

Lincoln: I sure am Lucy

Lucy:Hey everyone here's my brother Lincoln.

Everyone:(Emotionlessly) Hey Lincoln.

Haiku:I know Lincoln. We met at the Sadie Hawkins Dance

Lucy:And you remember this club.

Lincoln:I sure do.

Rocky:Don t forget me.

They jumped in fright!

Lincoln:*Screamed but recognized him.*Oh hey Rocky.

Rocky:Lucy invited me.

Lincoln: That s cool

Silas:I'm Silas.  
Lincoln:So you are Silas.

Silas:Lucy told us how you made her day on Halloween.

Lincoln:And we brought those meatheads Hawk and Hank to justice

Lincoln:Maybe we can do the same thing to Chandler and his goons.

Lucy:You read my mind brother

Sasha:I'm Sasha.

Amir:And I'm Amir.

Lincoln:Pleasure to meet you

Sasha:Your mom told us all about you.  
Lincoln:I can tell.

Bertrand:And you already know us.

Lincoln:I sure do Bertrand, Reminds me of the Adams family.

Lucy:It does.

Lincoln:Especially crossover with Scooby Doo.

Silas:That was a good one.

Lucy:Everyone if my brother can make my day on Halloween perhaps he can do the same for you guys when Halloween comes.

Lincoln:Thanks Lucy.

Now it's Lynn's turn.

Lynn:You are gonna love meeting my sports friends Lincoln. You already met Polly Pain.

Polly:Did someone said my name?

Polly came in with a huge speed on roller skates and grabbed Lincoln.

Polly:Hey Lincoln!

Lincoln:(Choking) Hey Polly!

Margo:Hey Lynn is that your bro?

Lynn:That's my little bro. He is an amazing bro.

Lincoln:And thanks for keeping and eye out for burglars.

Margo:You're welcome Lincoln. Lynn told me so much about you.

Margo:Especially the catastrophe snail in her brain.

Lincoln:Yeah that was intense.

Lynn:But Lincoln did everything he could to save me.

Lincoln:And of course Grim fried and ate the snail.

Lynn:Yep.

Margo:That is awful.

Francisco:This is your brother Lynn?

Lynn:This is him.

Lincoln:You must be Francisco. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Lincoln:Say is he your crush?

Lynn:He sure is.

Lincoln:Well it's nice to meet you.

Francisco:Same to you Lincoln. Lynn told me so much about you.

Lincoln:Really?

Francisco:Oh yeah. She told me all kinds of good things about you.

Maya:Same here I'm Maya.

Paula:Paula.

Amy:I'm Amy.

Diana:And I'm Diana.

Lincoln:Same here. Nice to meet you all. Sign your cast there Paula?

Paula:Sure Lincoln.

Lincoln pulled out an orange marker and signed his name on it.

Lynn:And the rest of my team.

The rest of Lynn's friends have arrive.

Lincoln:Wow! Pleasure to meet you all.

So Lincoln got to meets them and inspired them.

Lincoln:Awesome!

Now it's Luan's turn. Luan and Lincoln went to Clown School.

Luan:You re gonna love meeting my friends at Clown School Linc.

Lincoln:Meaning your friends are mostly clowns?

Giggles:That's right!

Lincoln:Hey Giggles.

Luan:Hey Giggles. You remember my brother Lincoln right?

Giggles:How can I forget?

Luan:But not all my friends are clowns.

Benny:Like me.

Lincoln:Are you Benny?

Benny:Yep my brother Joey told about you in Lori's party.

Lincoln:Awesome!

Maggie:Guess who.

Luan:Hey Maggie.

Lincoln:Maggie?

Maggie:Long time no see.

Lincoln:Same to you Maggie.

Maggie:David told me about your visit at his school with your sister.

Lincoln:Yep. Lisa is his crush and I want to say I m Sorry for ruining your cake on your birthday.

Maggie:It s all right. Beside, you re just as funny as your sister.

Lincoln:Thanks.

Maggie:You re welcome.

Luan:Lincoln likes my jokes like everyone does.

Maggie:She even introduce me to Leo.

Luan:I sure did.

Maggie:He reminds me of David as a newborn.

Luan:That s so cute!

Giggles:Which made me curious what was Lincoln like as a newborn?

Luan:He was a cute and adorable baby.

Luan:Heck Lori was speechless until she let's him hold her finger.

Everyone:Awwwww...

The rest of Luan's friend appeared who are clowns.

Giggle:As promise here's Lincoln.

Lincoln:Hey guys.

Luan's friends get to meet him.

Lincoln: Pleasure to meet you all.

Later Luna is next.

Luna:You re gonna love meeting my friends bro. Especially Sam.

Sam:Over here!

Sam:Is that your little brother?

Luna:He sure is Sammy.

Lincoln:Pleasure to meet you Sam.

Sam:Luna told me all about you especially being your guardian.

Lincoln:Aww...*Stop to notice something.*Wait Luna you have a crush on Sam?

Luna and Sam blushed.

Lincoln:Well that's no surprise cause it's the Sam thing with Clyde's dads.

Luna: That s true bro.

Tabby:Sorry I'm late!

Luna:Hey Tabby.

Lincoln:Hey Tabby.

Tabby:Long time no see.

Lincoln: Same here dude.

The rest of Luna's friends came.

Luna:Sup dudes?

Luna's friends:Great and get to see your bro.

Lincoln:Pleasure to meet you guys.

Luna:Now that everyone's here time I play a music I been saving for you guys especially you bro.

Lincoln:What would that be?

Luna begins playing "The night begins to shine"and they got to singing and it was awesome!

Lincoln:*Lip syncing then shook his head.*How am I lip syncing when I don't even know the words?!

Luna:The words know you bro, they always have!

The song turn reality into 80s style anime.

Sam:What is happening to reality?!

Luna:Music is it's own reality!

Lincoln:This is freaking me out what do we do?!

Luna:We ride!

Everyone is on motorcycles, they rode on an awesome motorcycle driven by Luna and they were on an awesome alien landscape and they were joined by a dragon, a wolf, a falcon and horses.

Lincoln:I can feel it not with my ears, but with my heart!

Luna:Righteous dude!

Lincoln:The night begin to SHINE!*Lincoln suddenly transform into a huge orange truck.*

Luna:Lincoln?

Lincolnmus Prime:Call me Lincolnmus Prime!

Sam:Awesome!

Tabby:Yes!

Lincolnmus:Luna, rock band of Royal woods, roll out!

They all roll out in a scene with "The Night Begins to Shine" album cover in the backdrop, all of them riding horses. They rode across the screen as a Total Solar Eclipse shines in the background and the song plays. Later after having an epic meeting with Luna's friends, it was finally Leni's turn, Leni and Lincoln we re at the mall.

Leni:You are totes gonna love meeting my friends Linky.

Chaz:Leni over here.

Leni:Hey Chaz.

Lincoln:Hey Chaz!

Chaz:Lincoln what s happening little guy?

Lincoln:Just got inspired by a song Luna showed me.

Chaz:That s awesome dude.

Lincoln:And I felt like Optimus Prime.

Becky:From the Transformers series!? Lincoln that s so cool!

Lincoln:Hey Becky.

Becky:Lori told me about your sisters having you meet their friends.

Lincoln:I can tell.

Fiona:Hey Leni!

Leni:Hey Fiona, Hey Miguel.

Fiona:Wait Lincoln?

Lincoln:Fiona?

Fiona:Hey I wanted to say I'm sorry of how I acted to you and your friend.

Lincoln:No worries. We were just trying to get Leni her job back.

Fiona, Becky and Leni:Aw that's so sweet of you.

Lincoln:We found out that it was Mrs. Carmichael s son that likes to do some fun stuff and Mrs. Carmichael thought it was a theft.

Fiona:Oh boy he must be full of energy.

Lincoln:He sure is.

Miguel:And my name is Miguel.

Lincoln:That's also the name of the boy from Coco.

Miguel:(Laughs) That s true and good observation.

Jackie:And I'm Jackie.

Mandee:My name is Mandee.

Leni, Jackie and Mandee did their greeting.

Lincoln:I m Lincoln Loud, Leni s little brother.

Jackie:And aren't you adorable.

Mandee:I agree.

Leni:That s my bro.

The teen Girl and the rest of Leni's friends came.

Lincoln:Lots of friends!

Leni:And guess what you, Chaz and Miguel get to be the judge for the dress we wear.

Lincoln:Oh no!

Chaz:You're not alone this time!

They showed off Lincoln in Leni s newest fashion is with a sleeveless shirt with shirt, green pantyhose and strap high heel sandals. A beautiful dress for her. For Fiona it's a yellow sleeveless shirt with pink mini skirt, thighhigh socks and pink platform and it's nice for her.

Whitney:Sorry I took so long Becky.

Becky:No worries Whitney.

Whitney:And Leni is that your brother?

Leni:Yep.

Leni:And he gets to be the judge.

Whitney:Sweet!

Lincoln:Oh boy.

Jackie came out wearing a pink dress with high heel slip ons. Then Mandee came out wearing a pink summer sleeveless shirt with white skirt and white platform sandals. And Becky with a green long dress with high heel sandals and Whitney and her purple dress with open toe heels.*

Leni:Judging time Linky.

Lincoln:Okay.(takes a deep breath) You want my honest opinion? Here it goes... I think each of you looks beautiful with that particular suit.

The girls:*blushed.*Thanks Lincoln.*They all kiss Lincoln at the cheeks.*

Lincoln s face turned red and he fainted.

FWOMP!

Becky:Here we go again.

Lincoln woke up, noticing His head was on Leni's lap.

Leni:Rise and shine Linky.

Lincoln:Leni? What happened?

Leni:You fainted.

Lincoln:Everyone is falling head over heels with me.

Whitney:Darn right.

They all laughed. Later Lincoln, Leni and her friends came back to the Loud house where the sisters brought their friends about turn it into friendship party.*

Lincoln:WOW! Everyone I met is here!

Carol: That s right.

Lori:We even invited your friends Linky.

Clyde:Hey buddy!

Lincoln: Clyde?

Clyde:Yep and I brought our snake formation.

Lori:And we call this party, the party of friendship.

Lincoln:Awesome!

They notice bot Lisa and Darcy hyped on sugar from the chocolate fountain.

Lisa:Can I offer you a chocolate covered gelatinous confectionery, street name: marshmallow?

Lincoln:Whoa! You two have had enough sugar.

Darcy, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Petey had a sugar rush.

Jamesd:Sugar Rush!

Eli:Yep.

Teri:Oh dear.

Lucy:We also discover that Walt's ancestor is a T-Rex.

Walt chirped.

Lincoln:Like the one from Jurassic Park?

Lucy:Yep.

Lincoln:AKA Jurassic World.

Maggie:So this your house.

Lincoln:Yep.

Maggie notice her little brother David is got hyped on sugar from Lisa's chocolate fountain.

Lincoln:This is the biggest party in the history of parties.

Lori: It literally is bro!

Lincoln:In that case there's someone I like to show everyone I'll be back.*He goes up stair to get Leo. Lincoln came back down with his new baby brother.

Lincoln:This is my new baby brother Leo.

He lift him up into the air as the song "The Circle of Life" Plays and Everyone was excited.

Carol:He's so adorable!

Becky:He's so cute!

Lincoln:It's okay Leo they're our friends.

Leo:(Coos happily)

Darcy:Look sis!

Teri:I know Darcy. He's so cute.

Clyde:Snake formation meet Leo.

Everyone met Leo.

Dana kiss Leo on the forehead and Leo giggled.

Lucy:And I became his guardian.

James:The torch was passed to Lucy Loud.

When Leo took a liking to Haiku she starts to feel touched.

Everyone:Awww.

Luna:Time to play the night begins to shine!

James:Lets ride!

Lincoln:This night...begins... to SHINE!*Turning into an 80s anime.*

Everyone turns into 80s style anime with their own vehicles even Leo is an 80s anime baby in a pouch Lincoln is wearing. James was riding a horse with a phoenix and a wolf beside him and he had angel wings.

Lyrics:I saw You dance From the corner I caught Your name In a conversation Playing hard-to-get But I can't understand When I look at you I see the story in your eyes When we're dancing The night begins to shine The night begins to shine The night begins to shine The night begins to shine When we're dancing The night begins to shine Talk 'till dawn My heart was racing I took you home In the driving rain Had my mind made up I wanna feel your touch When I look at you I see the story in your eyes When we' re dancing The night begins to shine The night begins to shine The night begins to shine The night begins to shine When we're dancing The night begins to shine The night begins to shine (the night begins to shine)  
The night begins to shine Had my mind made up I wanna feel your touch When I look at you I see the story in your eyes When we're dancing The night begins to shine Night begins to shine The night begins to shine Night begins to shine The night begins to shine Night begins to shine The night begins to shine Night begins to shine When we're dancing The night begins to shine Night begins to shine The night begins to shine (Night begins to shine)  
Night begins to shine The night begins to shine (The night begins to shine)

Chaz became Chaz bear.

Chaz:YEAH! CHAZ BEAR BABY!

They were riding across a massive and incredible alien landscape. Lynn's team became 5 mecha animals that form into one robot. It was like the Power Rangers Wild Zords.

Everyone continues to cross the alien landscape.

THE NIGHT BEGINS TO SHINE!

*The End*


End file.
